


Long Pet Is Long~

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (male pregnancy), And if done right, Belly Kink, Gay Sex, Hastur is bottom, I like when Hastur has big litters too, It's only bellies, Ligur is horny on main, Ligur is top, Ligur makes Hastur comfortable while feeding him, M/M, Male boobs, Sex, Stuffing, This applies to litters too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Ligur LOVES his long thin Pet, but can't help but feel hot and ready when after a rather big meal, his long Pet isn't just long!Warning??? Stuffing Kink
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Long Pet Is Long~

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever post this, wow, y'all get to see a kink of mine, bellies/stuffing (pregnant like)
> 
> Gross right, hi, I'm gross, I'm also trash nice to meet you it's posted above as a Stuffing Kink so you clicked into it further, your problem not mine
> 
> -
> 
> Guys look cute with bellies too and a bit of food boob (or food causing them to look pregnant)

The warning signs were up around the forest outside Tadfiled for the mortal's safety's, not the Demons Lurking within it's dense unkempt darkness.

So when a group of adolescent hormonally crazed teens ventured inside to see about getting it on in the 'haunted' atmosphere of the place, no one came back out the next morning.

Why?

Because curiosity killed the cat.

But the teens ventures into the forest didn't go unenjoyed.

Deep in the heart of the unkempt forest, laying along an above ground stone marker, where two people, tired from their long night of playful romping and gleeful tourture of said teens.

One was built, strong and often loud, but right then, he lay in the dim sum watching his partner with eyes the color of a morning sunrise just beside him.

Said partner was built thin and long, very long which the other enjoyed teasing him over. However, as his softly colored eyes traveled along his long partner's body, admiring it as he often did, they stopped and turned from sunrise soft to lustful hot red.

He was so used to his Pet being thin that as he lay along his back, soaking up what little sun they had, he almost didn't pay the whole of him mind.

Until NOW!

Now! 

From his thin bony pale face, smiling in the cool clammy day, to his thin bony chest and long arms resting lazily along it, his eyes caught a hold of something new something lustful along his once rib showing hip bone sticking middle.

A belly!

A pale, extended belly!

Soft, round!

It was big enough to where his undershirt was having a bit of trouble's holding it in even! The buttons, old already, looked strained from this odd phenomena taking place below it's fabric.

This built other, Ligur, lowered his torn ears swiftly and looked at his partner Hastur, who's belly he looked at. Hastur, his mate, who lay still smiling, eyes closed to the world, full and content from such a feast, sleepy, lazy, unaware of his partners gazing.

Demons were the lot who played Gluttony, Lust, and the like so what Ligur felt was NATURAL as he turned back to stare at Hasturs belly. And yet-As he stared, he worried that if he made a wrong move or any move even, this calm almost weak stick like Demon would break alive and tare him a new one.

And his fears weren't wrong.

This feast had recharged both in strength, stamina, and powers alike. And Hastur, Ligur was well aware as he inched his nose close to his Pets warm belly, wasn't a wet rag to be taken lightly.

Both were Duke's after all! Duke's beside Lord Beelzebub of Gluttony in Hell!

Hastur had earned his Placement without coddling!

But… The Temptation-

Ligur rumbled as he pressed his nose to the round soft bulge of Hasturs newly gained belly and waited.

No movement.

He tempted fate and licked it with just the tip of his forked tongue and instantly got a response.

He flinched back a bit as Hasturs once sleeping peaceful body rose like lightning hit the ground and purred sweetly as Hastur sniffed at himself without much care, "Hello, Pet~"

"Horny on main?"

"Just found someth'en is all, you won't be sorry, I promise!"

"You lick my stomach for that?"

"Got you up, didn't'it?"

A light cuff to the others head is his answer as Hastur gets down off the top of the stone, Ligur following quickly and snatching a look before his Pets belly vanished beneath the titular trench coat he always wore Above.

"So, wot is it ya found, Lig?" Hastur asked as he stretched, finger claws extending as he did so.

Ligur deadpanned and blinked.

What?

He'd found something?

SHIT!

His eyes went from hot and ready red to puke yellow green as Hastur shook himself out then looked over his shoulder and snorted, "Oi, wots got into you?"

"Got some of my maggots in your guts, Ligur?"

Ligur chuckled, eyes turning light blue and said, something 'coming' suddenly along inside their forest as they spoke, "Nah my Pet, just'a, recalling where's it was they were is all~"

"They were?"

"Ya, more mortals, stupid squirrels keep coming despite the warnings I'm telling you!"

"Should make a people farm~" Hastur joked and Ligur laughed deeply in agreement, "I like that idea! Should make'em silent though, annoying bastards, mortals!"

With a nod for Ligur to lead the way, it didn't take long for the two to find this new batch of 'lost' teens in what was an odd setting to begin with out in the forest.

First off, it was the afternoon.

Second off, they already acted pretty drunk and stupid to Hastur as he watched a pair sloppily make out by a tree.

Third, there wasn't a single smell of Outside upon these mortals like that of those they'd hunted prior.

These just smelled, mortal. Just fleshy and people like.

"You inching to hunt, Ligur?" Hastur asked, leaning upon a trunk, arms crossed over his chest, his pale face tilted as he looked squarely at his partner.

Ligur knew he needed to do something, Hastur smelled his rouge and offered, smiling a genuine smile without fangs and eyes the color of loving pink, "I just want you nice and full, Pet~ You never seem to eat enough like.. Ever! Your Hellfires seem to burn less powerful then normal-"

Hastur looked at his hands and blinked as if thinking about this.

Ligurs torn ears lowered and his eyes turned a lustful color, his body slinking over to coil around his partner, to whisper further into his ears, "I want my Pet to be full, full of fuel to BURN everyone and everything in his way!"

His clawed hands began to tease his other along the sides sending shivers up Hasturs arms and legs then spine as his Lizard like partner went a step further and just gently bit the nape of neck~

His voice then, grew dreamy and hot, oh so very hot~

"The fuller you are, Hast, the least amount of Demons will DARE fuck with you! They just see thin and long-To me, that's puuuuurfect! But to them, it's a stick to be taken and broken!"

"You know the Damned! Bastards, each and every single one of them! Biting at the bit to get to where we are! I see them, I hear them, I feel them, Hastur-"

A buzzing of arousal nearly made Hastur submit then and there but Ligur smirked and licked his lips instead before grabbing for Hasturs own hand, "I found a way to make them absolutely FEAR you Pet! Let me fuel you, fill you up, get you nice and big so you never have to worry about those insect's again!"

And almost under a spell like by his words, the Heat burning inside him, Hastur took his beloveds hand and was lead head on into yet another romping, gleeful feasting of teenagers, following his every word and filling out, fueling the fire within, and becoming what the Damned would FEAR!

Ligur all too happily helped in this process, not eating much himself, coorelling the teens up and back over towards the heart of the forest where their Home away from Hell lay waiting, and rather lovingly hand fed his Pet bits and parts of the teens at a time!

Hastur still so foggy headed by Ligurs voice just let the rest happen, he didn't fight it!

He purred lovingly into Ligur when his partner kissed him or spoke softly about feeling good when asked how he felt.

Whilst Ligur outside Hasturs sedated state bit once or twice into a bit of a teens arm or leg, maybe a heart which in turn injected a little bit more of his love cocktail into his Slimy Toad meals so's he'd not feel the heaviness growing in his middle as he was being fed.

It wasn't too long though before Hastur wanted something else though that wasn't food.

Ligurs voice still hummed inside him and hadn't left him since and for the life of himself, he'd get his Lizard to mount him for all his caring and loving effort! Even if he had to beg to God for it!

That wasn't needed.

Ligur figured it out once Hastur refused to eat another bite and instead, when Ligur leaned in to ask his Pet what was wrong, was taken mouth to mouth by him instead.

It didn't occur to Hastur even in his sedated state that his middle wasn't quite as thin as it once was, so even as he tried to submit to his much more built partner, something seemed to be blocking his attempts.

Ligur on the other hand watched with even more Heat burning inside his belly as he watched his mate first try and get himself up onto his own knees to GET upon hands and knees before him-And instead grunt and huff and run a hand along his now rounder belly when it became apparent that wasn't going to happen.

He drooled as he then watched, after being helped up, Hastur tried to get into a doggie style position only for his belly to push against the stone mausoleum marble flooring below, preventing his Pet from getting on his knees.

The panting, huffing, and groaning alone caused Ligur to rut heavily upon a pedestal as he watched his Pet, his mind going wild with ecstasy, claws marking the marble below him as if it were Hastur.

Finally, tired of being unable to submit one way, Hastur himself flopped sideways, leg up and panted heavily, hot and bothered himself, the smell of Ligurs Heat too damn much for him, "Please, take me how I lay.. I love you, I submit myself to you, Ligur!"

Sweaty from trying so damn hard to be a good mate to Ligur and showing his submission before him, Hastur gleamed before the others burning hot eyes.

A small trickle of sweat ran down his Pets belly and that was that.

The tongue out panting, those blackened eyes looking, no, BEGGING for him to take him!

Ligur miracled their clothes away, what little bit Hastur actually still had with the sweet little dirty things he'd been doing to his Pet as he fed him, and found a way to take him sideways.

The belly was another obstacle but one Ligur didn't waste as he pounded his lover sideways into the wall. Infact, he ran a hand along it, trailing one of Hasturs along with it and purring deeply into the other's ear, "Feel that, Pet? So full, so big!"

Hastur stretched out and groaned in pleasure along with Ligur, their heads bent backwards as each came in powerful successions of each other.

Taking him in this different way and finishing off the first of many Dances during the feeding he was gifting his mate, Ligur looked down at his mate who looked clearer eyed up back at Ligur and smiled sheepishly, fangs showing as Hastur grumbled out, beginning to feel EVERYTHING from his heavy belly to this newly done Dance position, "You WERE horny on main!"

"One reason before I kill and eat YOU, Ligur you fucking slimy LIZARD!"

Without missing a beat, his eyes turning lustful hot red once more, Ligur leaned down and purred into his mate's ear once more, "Your so fucking hot!"

"I'm crushing you!"

"Oh Satan YES, please do~ I love your body and this belly of yours!"

"I'm so fucking done.."

A lavishing upon Hasturs body by Ligur soon changed his mind about the matter. How gaga his love was over him ever still-Large bellied or thin and boney, he got it inside his head his mate loved him no matter and finally, as night began to fall again just outside their Home away from Hell, as the two lay down one along the other, Hasturs voice spoke up which caused Ligurs ear to flick upwards and at attention, "I think I hear someth'en."

"Pet?"

"Dumbass teenagers again, you hear'em Lig?"

As if on cue, the sound of said teens came into focus and the look of hot and ready came again to Ligurs face.

"I'm not used to feeling good about my body, big or thin… Now, about dinner and dessert?"

"Be back, Pet~" Ligur whispered before kissing the others lips.

Between their gaze Hasturs said, 'Thank you' and 'Love you,' whilst Ligurs spoke, 'Your welcome' and 'Love you too~'


End file.
